Never Doubt
by Lady Hitomi
Summary: This is my first fic. I wrote it some time ago. What if Van could come to earth for a night? What would he and Hitomi do?
1. Default Chapter

The king of a distant world sat thinking , a pendent swinging from his right hand its cycle always at the same. His eyes are stairing vacantly at the largest moon in the night sky,as the only candle in the room fleckerd unsteady light. It has been two years scence his love had left him. He wondered if she still thought of him. For a while they had shared a special connection , but it had begun to fade as they got on with their lives. From a long way off he hears some one calling his name,he can vagly feel her in the room.   
"Van, I realy miss you...I still want to be with you...I wish I could see...you...."   
Then the faint voice fades away and Van is left alone uttering one word to himself,   
"...Hitomi...."   
Sighing he slips the pendent back on and turns his back on the window.   
  
  
******   
  
  
Hitomi sat in her darking room by the window, a soft white feather dancing in the wind. for a minute she had felt him near, then the feeling had gone. Hitomi knew she should be doing homework, but her thoughs were with Van.   
"I want nothing more that to see him again."   
She whispered to the wind as she lay down on the bed.   
"If I could just see him I could tell if what we shared was just friendship or love?"   
Turning on her side Hitomi faught the need to give into tears. Yucari would be there soon. Geting up Hitomi, shruged off her mood. Hitomi headed for the door, but before she did she lovingly placed the feather under her pillow.   
  
******   
  
  
Van sit morsily on his throne. He shifted his postion for the tenth time to try to find a comfortable spot. He looked out over his councel, all sitting in proper rank. From his knew posetion he could see Merele peeping in the window. Van sighed, he hated hearing about the daily runings of his kingdom. It wasn't that he didn't care it's just that he found hearing about farming and taxes to be boaring. His councel had been at it for hours now, and dusk was beginging to fall outside.   
Van's thoughts drited to Hitomi. She would have made these reports alot more exciting.If only there was a way to see her. To be with her. Van wished with all his heart he could go to the Mistic Moon to see Hitomi.   
"Ahem"   
'I wonder if I could...'   
"King Van"   
'No that wouldn't work...'   
"PLEASE KING VAN LISTEN!!"   
"Oh, what? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention,"   
Van blushed at his counsel knowing look.   
"What is it you were trying to say" He put a note of steele in his voice. Van hated it when these men made him feel like a little kid.   
The eldest and most respected member spoke."We were just telling you that we have nothing more to report today, Your Majesty."   
"Oh, then this meeting is dismissed,"All the councel started to leave the room and Van walked out with a thoughtfull look on his face. There had to be away to get to the Mistic Moon. His feet unconsenily headed to the place he went when he need to think; the Escaflowne.He looked up at the guymelf, a slight smile on his face. He climbed to the top of the Escaflowne and sit on it's giant shoulders, the same slight smile playing across his face. Thoughts of Hitomi invaded his mind, and he rubed the pendent between his fingers softly.   
  
  
******   
  
  
Hitomi sit in her room, the lights were bright, and she was supose to be doing home work. Sighing she wished it would all go away. All her homework, all her friends that kept asking what was wrong, all her lonlyness, all her pain...the list went on and on.   
Hitomi sighed again. Last night Yucari had been so happy. Amano had come for a visit, and had told Yucari that he loved her. Yucari had been about to bust with happiness.   
Hitomi didn't envy Yucari her joy, she was glad for them, overjoyed really."I just wish Van and I could be that happy.Or at least get to spend time together."   
Hitomi looked down at her paper were she was suposed to write her report for Engish.There on the page was a picture of Van that she had sketched without thinking.   
With a groan Hitomi slamed the book shut, and ran fromt the room. She only stoped her flight long enough to tell her mother ahe was going for a run to clear her thoughts.   
  
******   
  
The pendent in his hand started to grow warm and Van looked down.It was then that he noticed that it was glowing."It hasen't did this scence Hitomi left" he mused. He held it toward the sky to get a better look in the last rays of the seting sun. Suddenly a bright light beamed down, Van only had time to mummer one word"...Hitomi...." Then he was taken up in a blaze of light.   
  
******   
  
Hitomi had left the city far behind her and was now in a wooded area. She inheild deeply the smelles of the flowers and fresh cut grass. She loved runing in the country, becauce it reminded her of Gaea. She slowed to a walk as the stars came out. "I wonder if Van is looking at the same stars,"Hitomi wondered aloud.Out of the coner of her eye she saw a light flash, but before she could move out of the way somthing very hevy fell on her, the wet grass made her lose her footing and she and the heavy object fell to the ground." What in the heck, get off me" Hitomi yelled at the person who was laying on top of her.   
"I'm sorry I-"   
"Who are you anyway?" Hitomi asked in anoyence. She had scraped her knee in the fall and it was bleeding down her leg.   
"Are you hurt, badly?" the person, a man, asked softly.   
To Hitomi the voice sounded fromilure, almost like Van's but deeper kind of.She looked up into his face and...he looked like Van but older, but his face was in the shadows and she couldn't be sure.   
"No I guess not, and scence we've "bumped" into each other We might as well know eachothers names" Hitomi spoke with veiled sarcasam as the man helped her up. He was so tall he couldn't be Van. The Van she remembered was more close to her height.   
"My name is Hitomi, whats your?" The question was barly out of her mouth before The stranger picked her up and spun her around. "LET ME GO!!!! I don't wont you touching me!"   
Hitomi fought wildly and soon her movment sent them both tumbling to the ground.THe man truned so that he took the brunt of the fall. Hitomi felt him rool her on her side and strated to sream. The man covered her mouth with his hand, Hitomi perpared to bite him, she knew that he was much biger that she was but Hitomi wouldn't let him hurt her with out a fight. Suddenly light broke through the clouds and Hitomi looked into her attackers face so she could tell the police later but she found her best dream staring her in the face. He had Van's eyes.   
"Van, is it you?" she questioned softly. Van just smiled and knoded his head.   
"Why didn't you tell me it was you?"Hitomi asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.   
"I tryed Hitomi, but you were fighting to much."Van sounded just like a hurt little boy and Hitomi laughed.   
Van hushed Her laughter with a kiss, and the world seemed to stop. The kiss was sweet and soft, hot and cold, Hitomi and Van had never amagined it would be so good.   
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this" whispered Van against her lips once they had caught their breath "   
"Try me" Hitomi said as she gased into his eyes lovingly.   
"Scence you slaped me in the very begining." Van said with raised eyebrows.   
"I would have slaped you harder if you had tryed" Hitomi kissed the side of his mouth as he laughed at her.   
Van stode and pulled Hitomi up into his arms"Oh Hitomi I 've missed you so much."   
"Yes I know, my ever thought is of you too."   
"I'm so glad we'er to gether Van" Hitomi happly huged Van. He returned he inbrace.   
"I wish there was more light so I could see you, Van.You've grown so tall."Hitomi looked up at him and smiled.   
MAny things had changed about their apperances but hey still had the same heart.   
As they smiled at each other Hitomi couldn't resist huging Van again.   
"How long can you stay" she asked with a frown.   
Van just put his finger over her lips "Shhh, I don't want to talk about me leaving, or Gaea, or the war. Just you and me for the night or how ever long, ok?"   
Hitomi agreed by noding her head.   
"Now, show me where you live, Hitomi." Van said after relutently leting Hitomi go.   
"Oh, Van it's miles away. I rode the train out side the city then ran five miles. It would take us for ever to get back."   
Hitomi was surprised when Van just smiled. He reached back and pulled off his shirt. Hitomi, a little uncertane about what he planed said, "Van I don't think--"   
"Shhh, Hitomi just watch."   
Hitomi watched ass little white fuzz started tocome out of Van's back. Suddenly with a whosh, Van's beautifull wings where spead and blowing softly in the breeze. "Oh, your wings" breathed Hitomi softly. She reached out to tough their silky softness. Van smiled tenderly and gathered Hitomi into his arms. "I guess it'll be just like old times Hitomi, you give the direction and I'll provide the transportaion." Hitomi laughed as Van carried her away to the sky.   
Van looked down at Hitomi as he flew wthem high above the ground. She was so soft, he wondered when Hitomi had gotten so soft. She hair was longer also, reaching her shoulders, and in the moon light he could make out her features. Hitomi's lips were fuller and her cheek bones high and more defind. She had always been pretty to him, but know she was beautiful. Van glanced from his beloveds face to the ground flashing by below. Every thing was so alien to him. Strange buildings reaching high into the sky and boxes with wheeles that Hitomi called "cars". Van couldn't amagine living here. Yet he also scenced that Hitomi belonged here. He wanted her to belong with him in Gaea, and he cursed himself for being so self centered. If this place could make Hitomi happy then why should he stand in the way.   
'If I truly love her wouldn't I give anything to make her happy?'he asked himself. Van sighed and hoped he would find the answer soon, becaues quetions like that were tearing him apart. Hitomi raised her head from Van shoulder and pointed to a high building off in the distance. "Thats where I live Van, land on top of it so know one sees your wings" Van noded as he began to slowly drop down from the sky.   
  
  
******   
  
  
Van set Hitomi down lightly on the top of the strange building. Bringing his wings back inside he sliped on his shirt. "This is where you live. It seems to big for just you and your family." Van frowned thinking that if Hitomi lived in a house this big there would be know way to get her to come back to Gaea. "Yes silly this is where I live, but it has many other familys liveing in it too. Know follow me, I have the perfect thing for us to do tonight."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
PART II   
  
  
Van looked down at the funny clothes Hitomi had given him. He was whereing a white button-up long sleved shirt, over that Hitomi had given him a red knit over vest. His pants where blue and strange feeling, not like his soft tan pants at all. All of the clothes fit kinda big, because they where Hitomi's fathers.As he walked into the main room of the three bedrom apartment, Van noticed that Hitomi had not emerjed from her room yet. Spying a chair in the corner, he decided to make himself at home in till she came out. The afectes of all his travles soon got to Van, and before he knew it he was fast asleep.   
  
******   
  
Hitomi walked into the room ten minutes later to find Van sleeping pleacefuly. He looked just like alittle boy in his sleep. She noted how nice he looked in his "earth" clothes. They fit a litte big but that couldn't be hepled. Hitomi walked over and placed a soft kiss on Van's cheek. Van opened his eyes slowly. He had been having a wonderful dream about Hitomi and him beining back together in a feild. who ever dared to wake him was going to get it. He blinked geting ready to give orders to live the room when he saw Hitomi standing over him. She looked good! Her green sweater made her eyes look more green, the litte daisy clips in her hair also made her eyes look bigger, and her tan knee lenghth skirt gave her a look of grace that had been missing a few years ago on Gaea.Hitomi smiled, scencing his reaction. "Here are somthings we'er going to need." she said as she handed him a portable Cd player and a blanket. Van raised his eyes at the later and Hitomi blushed. "This is the thing you had that played music on Gaea, Hitomi." Van comented. "Yes, it is Van, now come on, we have to hurry." Hitomi grabed Van's free hand and pulled him out the door.   
  
  
******   
  
  
They went to a deily down the street from Hitomi's appartment. Van waited silently as Hitomi talked to the woman behind the counter in a strange language. She bought an asortment of food and placed it in a reed basket. Van wondered at the stragness of this place yet again. The lights over head where bright ade the rows of shelves held food that looked alien to Van. Hitomi motioned to him that it was time to go, and he took he hand as they walked out the door. Next they road the train to a park, a few miles from the store. Hitomi spread the blanket out, as Van set down the food. "This is what we call a picnic Van." Hitomi informed him. Van tryed the word. It felt strange to his tonge. Soon they were talking about every thing under the sun, it was a night neithere would soon forget. Van tryed coca-cola for the first time and hated it. "How do you drink that stuff? The little bubbles keep geting up my nose!!" Hitomi gigled and Van narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you just laugh at me?" He asked in mock outrage. "No Van-sama, I would never laugh at you." Hiotmi could no longer hold back her out right laughter. Van leaned over and Kissed her laughing lips. Hitomi sighed and leaned against him. "Van I want you to dance with me. I have the music right here." Hitomi reached over for her player. Placing in a CD she took time to find the fight song, then she moved into Vans arms. The music flowed around them to a song that seemed to be writen just for them.   
  
"Up in your arms is where I belong .   
Flyin high above the sky.   
Oh, up in your arms thats where I belong.   
I'll leave my doubts and fears behind.   
Hold me close to your heart,   
And on your wigs we'll fly."   
  
"Now I know you have some doubts,   
but baby it'll all work out.   
Just hold me tenderly,   
and oh, so softly.   
Fly far above the sky.   
Because that where we belong."   
  
"Up in you arms thats where I belong.   
Flying high above the sky.   
Oh, up in your arms is where I belong.   
I'll leave all my doubts and fears behind.   
Hold me close to your heart,   
and on your wings we'll fly."   
  
"The night is falling now.   
The last light fades away.   
I know you think it won't work out.   
You say we're distened to be apart.   
But that can't be right.   
'Cause you belong in my heart.   
Put aside all your doubts.   
And fly with me above the clouds."   
  
"Up in you arms thats where I belong.   
Flying high above the sky.   
Oh, up in your arms is where I belong.   
I'll leave all my doubts and fears behind.   
Hold me close to your heart,   
and on your wings we'll fly."   
  
"Hold me close never to doubt,   
And on your winds we'll fly."   
  
As the last strains of music faded Van looked into Hitomi's eyes. he saw that she knew what had been going on in his heart, his doubts and fears, she understood. "But Hitomi this place, this world has so much more to give you. I can't ask you to-" "Shhh, Van you need to understand somthing. The reason I had to come back wasn't because this world had more to offer, it's because my friends and family were hear. I don't care what Gaea doesn't have to offer. It has only one thing that I won't. You. Thats why I'll come back." Van looked at her with confustion then love in his eyes. "Hitomi I love you. Im sorry I never told you that on Gaea." Hitomi moved into his arms and they began to sway to the music again. "I love you too Van. Believe me when I say we'll be together some day."   
For another hour they danced, rarely talking with words, but then who needs words when you share the same heart?   
The sky was just turning pink from the dawn, early morning jogers ran past the young couple danceing to the soft notes of "On Your Wings". Van said, "Hitomi I must be getting back." Hitomi sighed, "I know,Van." She started picking up her stuff, now dew covered. Van helped her put it all in the basket. "Van we need to hurry. I think the our train is about to run." Hitomi glanced worriedly over her shoulder. "Don't worry Hitomi, it's like the song, on my wings we'll fly." So Van flow with Hitomi one last time before they had to get back on with their lives. after walking Hitomi to her door, Van kissed her one last time. "keep the clothes Van, in case you decide to vistit again." Hitomi said the words hopfuly. "Don't worry Htiomi, I'll be back, you'll see." as he walked way Hitomi called out to him, "No Doubts Van?" then came his answering call as the white light enveloped him. "No doubts Hitomi!!"   
Hitomi stood and staired up into the sky a lomg time as tears streamed down her face.   
  
  
******   
  
  
Hitomi set by the window and watched the sun come all the way up. She rubed the soft fabric of Van shirt against her cheek. It smelled just like him. Hitomi smiled as she sliped it over her head, then she crawled up into bed with a smile on her face.   
  
  
******   
  
  
Van landed softly in the palace ggarden. He wathched as the sun rose behind the phantom moon. In his hand he held on of Hitomi's dasiy clips. It had fallan from her hair somtime in the park. Van walked into the palace ignoring the strange looks at his clothes. Climbing into bed fully dressed he fell asleep with a smile on his face.   
  



End file.
